The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
As the range of activities accomplished with various computer-based devices increases, new interactive interfaces to control these devices are developed and are in great demand. For example, gesture recognition control systems (also known as motion sensing input systems) are now widely used to interact with gaming consoles, video adapters, displays, computers, and so forth. In particular, these control systems are configured to detect user gestures or motions, and once a particular gesture is detected, a corresponding control command is generated and sent to an electronic device causing it to perform certain actions. Gestures can originate from any bodily movement or pose, and this provides a unique way to interact with computer-based devices.
The gesture recognition control systems may be based on various gesture recognition approaches, which involve depth sensing devices (also known as three-dimensional (3D) sensor devices) or video cameras of high resolution capable of recognizing users' gestures or motions by processing obtained acquired depth data and/or captured images. Once a certain gesture is detected, a particular command associated with the gesture is generated and transmitted to an electronic device for further performing of a certain action.
Typically, the gesture interactive systems, when enabled, monitor and track all actions performed by users within a monitored area. This approach has two major drawbacks. First, it requires immoderate computational resources and high computing load to perform processing of high-resolution images or depth data. Second, users tend to perform both dedicated gestures and involuntary motions. However, the gesture interactive systems make no difference between them and may treat involuntary motions as dedicated ones and therefore perform certain actions. This may irritate users and decrease the effectiveness of the user interaction. In view of the foregoing, there is still a need for improvements of gesture interactive systems that will increase interaction effectiveness and reduce required computational resources.